


A Little Trust and Your Time

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Existential Angst, Existentialism, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred Spirits, Meaningful Glances, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Slow Burn, Trust, Vulnerability, but it is??, it's not, just a gal tuning up her robot pal, there aren't tags for some of these robot tropes... which I'm taking as direct shade from Ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: After things get dicey Nora repays Nick with a much needed favor.





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm back! Hello. I've been helping a friend move so I haven't had time to work!
> 
>  **THIS HAS TWO CHAPTERS!**  
>  Just emphasizing because some readers missed that last time I did a two parter.

         The synth finally stopped moving. Nora reluctantly lowered her rifle, her hands slightly trembling. She’d unloaded two entire clips into it but it had been relentless, determined only to kill. Endlessly it ordered her to not resist and accept her death, over and over again.

         “ _Damn_... you alright?”

         She turned to look at her companion. Nick was staring back, rubbing his metal hand cautiously.

         “I’m fine.” She swallowed, adrenaline still pulsing through her. “You hurt?”

         “It shot the gun outta my hand but luckily it just singed me. Now I know how our enemies must feel dealing with you,” Nick joked, but there was palpable unease in his tone.

         The rogue synth had jumped them seemingly out of nowhere as they reached the end of the collapsed subway tunnel, her only alert being the sound of a laser and Nick’s revolver clattering to the ground.

         “What’s it doing down here anyway?” Nora asked.

         “Maybe it was left behind? Maybe it malfunctioned. I... I dunno. They usually travel in groups.”

         Nora slowly approached the figure sprawled out like a broken doll, her weapon at the ready in case it sprung up akin to something out of a horror film. It was missing most of its outside casings, mechanical skeleton exposed, but it still had a...

         She stopped, aghast.

         “What’s wrong?” Nick asked. She heard his pistol click in anticipation of danger.

         “This one... looks like you?” Nora said in alarmed realization. She’d fought a few synths before, but those always had helmets over their faces. This was the first time she was eye to glowing eye with one who wasn’t Nick.

         “ _Oh._ Yeah... they _all_ do. Kinda spooky, huh?” Nick replied somberly.

         Something about this one bothered her in a way the others hadn’t. It was like seeing her own friend lifeless on the ground. She would keep away from it entirely if she wasn’t in desperate need of the ammo from the gun clenched in its dead hand.

         Nora knelt down and removed the fusion cells, trying her best to avoid looking at its still clicking eyes. She could hear snaps from its internal workings, like a death twitch. Chills echoed through her with each sound.

         “Hey, uh... while you're there, could...” Nick’s voice started, “Could you find a part for me?”

         “Might be easier if you wanna--”

         “No, no... creeps me out,” he interjected, almost with a shudder.

         “Oh... right.”

         If the dead synth rattled her, it most certainly got to him too.

         “Just... in that chest cavity... if you see an undamaged piece, that kinda looks like a fancy smokestack... and another elbow-shaped one that's flexible...”

         “Oh, yup...” she said, squinting. She tried unscrewing one with her hand but it was secured on tight.

         She took a wrench from her bag and began prying it off with more force. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick turn away squeamishly. While she felt a little guilty, it was a bit endearing to see him have such a visceral reaction, despite being mechanical. For a second she wished she could replace malfunctioning parts of her own so easily, but... well, the grass was always greener.

         “I got you a few,” she said, wiping black fluid on her pant leg as she stood up. “You can pick one you like.”

         “Thanks,” Nick said distantly.

         “You OK?” she asked.

         “Yeah.”

         “It’s no different than salvaging off raiders...” she said, sensing his unease.

         “At least when you pick from human bodies you don’t have to go rooting around in their insides,” he grimaced.

         She nodded, heaving her pack over her shoulder. Today she had gained a new aspect of sympathy for Nick.

         “We got what we came for, let’s get outta here, before anything else surprises us.”

         ---

         Nora shielded her eyes as they exited the dim subway. The now blinding light was hitting her ocular nerves in unpleasant places, but it was a small price to pay to be rid of that musty 200-year-old air. It reminded her too much of the Vault. That and the claustrophobic feeling gave her flashbacks to waking up.

         And the jarring sight of that synth’s face... looking so much like Nick, but distinctly lacking his humanity; Its voice robotic and threatening...

         “That was really scary...” she thought aloud.

         “Yeah...” Nick’s voice was low. “You see now why folks are so bigoted towards synths?”

         “I guess.” Nora frowned. “Just... I dunno. I know it was programmed to hurt us but… I kind of feel sad that I killed it.”

         “It’s a _machine_. It doesn’t have a soul,” he parried.

         She whipped around and looked at him curiously, wondering how a man who was a ghost in a shell could say such a thing. She was human but still had no difficulty feeling empathy for AI like Codsworth and Curie. Despite the superficial differences, she didn't see Nick as anything other than a person. She would fight anyone who said otherwise.

         Cloaked in the shade of the subway station, Nick attempted to light another cigarette, his hand almost trembling. She’d been through quite a bit with him but had never seen him so... discombobulated. Perhaps he was trying to mentally distance himself as far away as the synth with his face as he could.

         “Damn it,” Nick hissed as he threw the bent match onto the ground.

         “Here,” she said softly, reaching out to help. Nick reluctantly handed her the matchbook, eyes darting away as if ashamed he’d lost his cool robot composure.

         She struck the match and calmly lit the cigarette he held in his mouth. His eyes met with hers again, lingering. She stared back, almost trying to psychically soothe him. He’d been such a comfort to her in these past months, she felt long overdue on returning the favor.

         He took a long drag, the ember illuminating his shadowed face. Smoke trailed out from the gaps in his synthetic skin. She tossed away the match as he exhaled, gaze unwavering. The synth assassins may have frightened her, but the synth detective did not.

         The side of his mouth twitched with a relieved smile. “Thanks, kiddo.”

         She smiled back and brushed some soot off his shirt.

         “Remember, I’m here for you too, Nick.”

         His head bowed almost sheepishly. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

         ---

         The sun was hanging low in the orange sky. It flashed like strobe lights through broken windows as they walked. It panged in her brain, and she kept screwing up her eyes until she was guided only by the sound of Nick’s footsteps. Their destination was still quite a ways, and Nick was always wary about walking through the city at night.

         “It’s a damn maze,” he'd said while still showing her the ropes. “One wrong turn and you could be smack dab in a Super Mutant camp.”

         Nora continued following blindly, praying Nick would be the first to spot danger and wasn’t relying on her eyes as well. She’d need to find herself sunglasses for the upcoming summer but so far every pair she’d found was broken. There was a caravaneer she’d once spotted with a pair of reflective shades, perhaps he could--

         The toes of her boots collided with Nick’s loafers. She opened her eyes quickly, steadying herself against his back.

         “Jeez, you follow close, eh?” Nick quipped.

         There didn’t seem to be danger.

         “Why’d you stop--”

         “Take a gander,” he replied, gesturing forward. She peered around him and spied the sign for a Red Rocket gas station. “I say we investigate.”

         ---

         “Looks like someone might’ve lived here for a spell.” Nick’s voice came from the other room. “There’s a bed and everything.”

         “You think they’re still using it now?” Nora asked while toying with a cash register.

         “Not likely. Too much dust.”

         “Good, we’ll stay here then,” she replied. “Get an early start at sunrise. I’m getting a headache anyway.”

         “It’s ‘cause you haven’t eaten,” he nagged from the doorway.

         “ _Nuh-uh_ ,” she retorted, though it dawned on her that it was true. She’d skipped lunch because cold pork and beans were not calling her name.

         Nick approached her, getting so close she felt the need to step back. He gently cupped his left hand along the small of her neck. She stood rigidly and stared at him. His expression was unreadable and blank.

         “You trust me?” Nick asked, as if something wild may happen.

         “Yes.” Nora whispered without thinking.

         His thumb and forefingers pressed hard into her neck muscles and for a moment she saw stars. She blinked them away in surprise but then realized the pain had dissipated along with them.

         “How’s that?” Nick queried.

         “It’s gone,” she answered with wide eyes.

         A satisfied smile replaced his empty look. He turned heel and walked away with a pleased chuckle.

         “How’d you do that?” Nora called after him.

         “Institute secret.”

         “Really?”

         “No.”

         ---

         They pulled down the metal doors of the garage, locking it tight for added security. Nick began lighting lanterns around the station while she rifled through drawers as usual. She found a few nifty things: a music holotape, some magazines, static-free cleaning cloths and a sealed container of top-shelf coolant for her mechanical friend.

         Nick cooked her a hearty road meal, taking advantage of the ramshackle stove. She felt extremely gracious and appreciative, considering it was all done for her; he couldn’t even eat.

         She sat on the front counter while Nick leaned against the adjacent wall, smoking. As she sipped on an after dinner Nuka-Cherry she swung her legs happily, still enjoying the novelty of holing up in what were liminal spaces back in their day.

         “Sorry if I got short with you earlier,” he said, interrupting their comfortable silence.

         “Short?”

         “I dunno, _dismissive_ , I guess. When you were talking about those Gen 2’s,” Nick thumbed at his ear. “It’s actually the first time I’ve ever had to fight one off. Usually, they see me and get kind of confused. They recognize I’m one of them... or... rather... I look like them.”

         “C’mon, Nick, you didn’t do anything wrong back there.”

         “I didn’t want to make it seem your feelings were invalid or something--”

         “I didn’t take it that way.”

         “Well I still think it was a little uncalled for. You’ve been nothing but good to me this whole time we’ve been in cahoots...” he said, looking at her tentatively. “If there’s anything I can do, just say the word.”

         “Well you already used your kung-fu grip on my headache--”

         “That was nothin’--”

         “ _And_ you made me dinner.”

         “That’s a necessity for survival, not a favor.”

         “I could’ve just eaten some Cram.”

         “You don’t have to eat canned garbage if I can help it.”

         “See?” She pointed a finger. “That’s a favor.”

         He rolled his eyes. “Oh, _fine_.”

         “You’ve been taking care of me since we met. I probably owe you ten favors by now... but I guess since I saved your metal butt from that synth I’ll scratch one off and take it down to _nine_.”

         “Gee, thanks,” he said sarcastically.

         “You’re probably the only guy who thinks being owed something is a bad thing.”

         He puffed on his cigarette like a disapproving snort.

         Nora still felt indebted to Nick with no real way to pay him back. She couldn’t bake him cookies or buy him a drink because he was a machine. Couldn’t send him off on a spa day or take him to a baseball game because the world had ended. And she knew the longer they stayed together the more the little favors were going to stack up because caretaking was in his code.

         “Hey um... actually…” he started, “Would you mind helping me out?”

         She raised her brows. “Sure. With what?”

         “You, uh... You remember those pieces I had you, ah, _extract_ for me?”

         “Oh, yeah, they’re still in my bag. Want ‘em?”

         “Well, I was thinkin’... with all this mechanic gear at our disposal...” He squinted at her, “Maybe you could help me replace those parts?”

         She blinked back at him.

         He waved a hand. “I mean, you don’t-- I-I can wait til I get home--”

         “No, no, I’d be-- I mean, of course I’ll help. I have no problem doing that for you, Nick. I’m just no mechanic.”

         “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it,” he said tentatively. “You wanna try?”

         She nodded with a reassuring smile.

         ---

         The two moved to the garage area of the station. There was a small buzz of nervousness in her stomach, being given such a task, but if Nick believed she could do it he was probably right. And this was the perfect chance to level off some of the onus she carried.

         She placed her PipBoy on the counter, playing the holotape she’d found. It was filled with old standards. Maybe she’d donate it to the local radio station when she returned, to buff up Travis’s repertoire.

         Nick sat on a table and Nora on a mechanic’s chair. She’d pulled over the rolling tool chest and tried to pick out the things she recognized.

         “I don’t know what half these tools are for...” she said nervously. “I dunno what I need--”

         “Don’t worry, I said I’d walk you through it,” Nick replied.

         He removed his tie and undid his shirt. She helped him with the buttons as his metal hand had a bit of trouble grasping them.

         “Remember when I did this on you?” Nick asked. “How the tables have turned…”

         She laughed. “Guess I had to return the favor in some way... though that was, as you said, a ‘necessity for survival’.”

         He smirked at her. “Using my own words against me.”

         “Any chance I get,” she teased.

         His chest had a few bullet holes, and dents from slugs that didn’t penetrate through. Some rips and cracks radiated from them, resembling thin spider webs.

         “Hey, my eyes are up here.”

         She looked up and giggled. “Sorry. I was just surprised. You’re more intact than I thought.”

         “Yeah well, the face is the first to go.”

         “I like your face,” she said quietly, then smirked at him. “Way better looking than the other Gen 2’s”

         He eyed her with amused skepticism. “We’re literally the same model.”

         “They don’t have any character,” she parried, adjusting the sides of his dress shirt. “So... what do I do here?” she asked, gesturing around his chest.

         “Oh, see, there’s a peg-thing there... just uh... heh... undo that…” he said sheepishly as she followed, “yeah, it should... come undone...”

         Nora pulled off the segment of his outer ‘skin’, and it came off stiff but pliable, like hard rubber. She wrinkled her nose. It was weird taking someone apart.

         “I know, it’s like a coroner removing the front of a ribcage,” Nick said.

         “ _That’s_ disgusting,” Nora said pointedly.

         “Yeah, sorry, that’s the cop in me talking.”

         “That doesn’t hurt or anything?” she asked, knowing his synthetic skin was equipped with sophisticated feeling.

         “No, my nerves kinda disconnect when pieces of me do... I dunno if it’s magnets or pressure, but it turns on and off. I know, sounds bad not to know how you work.”

         “I dunno how _I_ work either,” Nora added.

         “Yeah well, no one has your schematics lying around.”

         His internal whir was much more obvious now that nothing was shielding it. There was quiet ticking amongst the gentle resonant hum and sometimes whooshing sounds that seemed to travel around his chest. Despite being it all being unmistakably mechanical, nothing about it was unpleasant on her ears. In fact this was all very intriguing. His inner workings shaped a complicated array of what almost resembled plastic organs with wires and tubing for veins, all once painstakingly perfected in order to give her friend life. Though she suspected such an amount of duct tape was not in the original design.

         “So, this thingy right here...” she said, holding up a spare part while peering into his chest. “You need that replaced.”

         “Yeah just sorta... do what you did in that other synth.”

         “Will _that_ hurt?”

         “Nah. It’s normal plastic, or something.”

         She hesitantly stuck her hand inside.

         “Wow, it’s really hot in there, huh?” she said, feeling the heat on her hands like an old computer fan. “Are you always this toasty?”

         “I think it’s because the uh... the _situation_.”

         “Well, we’ll fix that right up,” she said as she began removing the old part.

         She could hear Nick breathing softly near her face.

         Nora glanced up at him, surprised. “You _breathe?_ ”

         “I _can_ , technically. I don’t need to but when the core gets hot it’s a manual fanning system.”

         “Clever!” she said, impressed.

         He laughed.

         The side of her hand nudged a cord. It sparked slightly. She jumped and so did he.

          _"Shit."_  Nick whispered.

         "Are you alright?" she asked, surprised by his expletive. “Did I--”

         “I’m fine. Just like... electric shocks, that’s all.”

         "These wires are pretty frayed," she said, noticing the bits poking out of their casings.

         "Oh dear," he chuckled. "So that's why I've been twinging."

         "Maybe we should take you to an electrician or something,” she said, sitting back nervously, “ _they_ should be doing this."

         "No, no, fixing all this up now before it gets worse will be better. I’ve learned that lesson."

         "I don't wanna hurt you."

         "You won't," Nick said softly. She looked at him, the worry clear on her face. He gave her a small but reassuring smile. “Why don’t you try to line those back up for me. We’ll tape ‘em in place for the time being.”

         “Is it safe?”

         “Yeah, I mean the worst you’d get would be a lil shock but--”

         “No, is it safe for _you_? If I mess around with these I won’t--”

         “Oh no, don’t worry. These aren't connected to anything, uh, _crucial. Honestly,_ I know I’m a hunk of junk but you can’t break me _that_ easy.”

         She ripped off tape from the roll, sticking it on the tip of her ring finger. Her other digits reached in, carefully moving the wires ever so slightly.

         He kept twitching, taking sharp inhales of breath. She couldn’t tell if it was from pain or just reflexes. She did know that for some reason it was bringing heat to her cheeks.

         He suddenly grabbed her wrist.

         "Th-there. Keep 'em there," he said. She nodded dutifully and wrapped the piece of electrical tape around his wires. “ _Phew_.”

         “‘Phew’ is right,” she replied.

         “You OK there?” Nick asked, still breathing kind of heavy. “You’re all pink.”

         “It’s hot,” she blurted out, then swallowed hard, “I-In there, I mean.”

         “Sorry,” he chortled. “The coolant isn’t working as efficiently as it should, I guess. But that’s much more complicated, I won’t subject you that.”

         “I’m always willing to learn,” she said, wanting to be able to help her companion in case of emergency.

         “Ah, that’s kind of you, but you don’t--”

         “We’re partners.” She shrugged. “Can’t have you stalling on the field, right?”

         “Right,” he laughed softly. “Maybe some other time…” He paused, his gaze moving around the room. “It's hard for me to... ask for help. Or rely on someone else. 'Cause I always feel like I could do it better. It's not a new thing, it's a trait Nick always had.”

         “Yeah, I’m used to that. Nate was the same but I broke him of it. As much as I could, at least,” she raised her chin. “Guess I’ll have to break you of it too.”

         “ _Ha._ Good luck. It’s literally in my code.”

         “I guess when we meet those Institute eggheads I’ll have to sign up for a ‘Synth Programming’ course before I exact my vengeance on them.”

         “We’ll have to make sure I keep runnin’ long enough for that. Then you can hack away my undesirable traits.”

         “Alright, well, in that case, I’m diving back in,” Nora replied, putting the next replacement piece into her lap. She glanced up at him quickly. “I wouldn’t hack your personality, y’know? That would be terrible. What would I have left to tease you about?”

         He gave another laugh. “ _Plenty_.”

         She held up the piece, trying to find its mate. “This one in here has a crack running thru it.”

         “Tch, suspected as much. Just break it off, it’ll be easier that way.”

         She twisted at the plastic piece until it came apart with a sickening snap.

         Nick made a disgusted groan. “Now _that’_ s a noise you don’t wanna hear come from your own body.”

         “I’m sorry--”

         “No, it’s not _your_ fault, darling,” he chuckled.

         The endearment made a spark in her own chest.

         “You’re gonna wanna take that bit off, slip that up and over-- you see why I asked you to do this?”

         “Yeah I don’t even know how you’d do this yourself.”

         “Well we’re not supposed to, y’know, the Institute had mechanics for that-- so I’ve had to _manage_.”

         “When's the last time you had a professional check-up?”

         “Oh, I dunno... guess I’ve been putting it off...” Nick said evasively.

         “Why? Busy?”

         “That and I'm a stubborn old man.”

         “ _Nick_...” she groaned.

         “What.”

         “No wonder you drive Ellie up the wall.”

         “Did she say that?” he asked. Nora shrugged. “Sorry, forgot to put out that particular disclaimer when you signed up to be with me.”

         “I’ve had worse co-workers,” she replied, now twisting the plastic replacement on.

         “You know despite your hands in there…” Nick started, “for the first time I... don't feel as much like a... thing.”

         “You’re not a thing. You’re just… made of different materials than most of us.” She looked him over. “Is your skin rubber or is it plastic?”

         “I think it's plastic. Well-- _I dunno_ , like I said, I’m no expert on synth construction, unfortunately.”

         “It feels more like rubber, it's got a tiny bit of give,” she said, pushing her fingers against his shoulder.

         “ _Soft_ plastic, I guess. I'm firmer underneath. My face is the same without that layer,” he replied. She touched it lightly. “Probably to allow the facial movement, but of course that means it's falling off.” He sighed.

         She pulled her hands away. “Sorry I-- I'm gawking again.”

         He took his hand and gently squeezed her cheek. She laughed in surprise.

         “Forgot what it's like to be soft,” Nick mused.

         “You're soft where it matters.”

         “Where's that?”

         “Your heart.”

         He smiled. “A heart? You see a heart in there?”

         “Yeah. Biggest I ever saw. Gotta cut back on the cholesterol, and I’m sure the smoking doesn't help.”

         “Oh you,” he said, nudging her lightly as he rolled his eyes. “Why do I align myself solely with women who have sharp tongues.”

         “ _You_ have the sharpest of them all.”

         “You mean figuratively or literally?”

         “Lemme see--” she said, reaching for his face.

         “Quit it, this ain't a dental appointment,” he laughed, pushing her hands away as she fought back, meeting his gaze and giggling. It locked for a moment, like their fingers. “Honestly, you have a good ‘bedside’ manner; you always know how to make me smile.”

         “Well I learned it from you.”

         There was silence as Ella Fitzgerald sang something about lost lambs and Nora felt a pang of almost nostalgia.

         He instinctively cleared his throat. “Let’s close up shop, shall we?” Nick pulled his hands away. “I’m feeling a bit of a draft. And it’s past your bedtime.”

         “ _Pssh._ ”

         “OK, just put it back in place by hitting it. No, _really_ hit it,” he chuckled after she weakly pounded his chest. She hit him harder. “I know you're stronger than that.”

         “I’m _trying._ ”

         She started drumming her fists against his chest until she lost her balance slightly and fell against him.

         “Careful!” He laughed. “One last punch. C'mon, you can't hurt me.” She slammed both hands against him with more weight. “ _Mmph_ , there it is.” Nick shut his eyes. “Nerves back online.”

         “Too bad I'm not mad at you; that would've been cathartic.”

         “If you were mad at me I wouldn’t let ya in there anyway, out of fear you might rewire something to get back at me.”

         “What could I rewire?” Nora asked with a small smirk.

         He gave a short laugh. “You think I’d tell you?”

         “Well, in any case… now we’re even,” she said, buttoning his shirt.

         “Oh c’mon, why keep count? You don’t owe me a thing, kid.”

         “And you don’t owe me anything either,” she replied. He sighed. “You’ve been such a good friend to me. I think we can put this whole ‘payback’ thing behind us, and just go on as partners who watch each other’s back.”

         “Alright. I suppose that’s fair.”

         “You can ask for help, y’know. It’s not gonna make me think less of you to see you as human as everyone else.”

         “What a strange thing to say,” he said softly before laughing again. “I’m just a robot, y’know.”

         “Not to me.”

         He stared at her for a moment. “You might need glasses.”

         “I had glasses but they broke.”

         “Ah, see? Mystery solved.”

         She shook her head and finished buttoning his shirt. “You’re impossible.”

         While part of her liked the battle, she occasionally wished Nick would just take her word for it. A bit of sadness twinged in her as she wondered if she was the first to ever tell him these things. Wondered if he was simply being humble and self-deprecating or if he truly disliked himself.

         “I don’t have a mirror for this,” he mumbled, messing with the tie she’d draped around his neck.

         “Here, let me,” she offered.

         “Ah, thanks,” he straightened up. “You, uh, do this often?”

         She laughed. “I used to do Nate’s ties ‘cause he never had the attention span to learn. No husband of mine is gonna wear a clip-on, lemme tell you.”

         “Oof, faux pas.”

         “You’ve been wearing this one for a while, I can tell. It’s creased,” Nora said, trying to rub it smooth with her thumb.

         “Yeah I’ve been wearing all of this for a while. Actually lost track...”

         “You ever do laundry?”

         “Not really.” Nick looked her in the eye with a hint of worry. “Should I?”

         She shrugged. “I think you’re fine. Just a little dusty.”

         “Speaking of which; the bed.”

         “Huh?”

         “It’s caked in it. Lemme go shake it out for ya.”

         “I can do it.”

         “No, no,” he said, getting up with a slight creak, “You’ll get it all up your nose and have a sneezing fit like you always do.”

         “I thought we said we weren’t trying to ‘be even’ anymore.”

         “Exactly,” Nick said, pointing. “So you can’t fight me on any more favors.” She crossed her arms and exhaled in defeat. “You’re just gonna have to accept that I’m gonna do nice things for you because I want to,” Nick added smugly.

         “I guess there are worse things in life,” Nora said sarcastically as it dawned on her that she'd finally won through reverse psychology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't forget there's a chapter two** , I feel so weird yelling about this but like I said people have missed it before!


	2. Epilogue

         They made it back safely to Diamond City the following afternoon, and with no pressing case to attend to it was soon time for spring cleaning in the detective's office. Ellie had boxes of files scattered on every surface, including the floor, and was beyond grateful to have another helper on the payroll. Nora didn’t know how much of a help she was truly being; her wandering mind was more keen on reading through old cases than organizing them properly.

         Ellie looked over at one Nora was particularly fixated on.

         “Oh yeah. Mr. Morrison. He was a baker, too talented for his own good. Blackmailed in order to give away his top-secret pumpkin bar recipe.”

         “Well I don’t know how _he_ felt about it, but _I_ would be beyond honored, if you know what I mean,” Nora quipped.

         “I think your baking is great. Blackmail worthy.” Ellie giggled and then sighed. “I’ve got such a hankerin’ for sweets now.”

         “God, me too,” Nora replied. “You would not believe what I’m going through. I don’t have the time or resources to bake myself a cake on a whim like I used to.”

         “You want cake? I’ll get you girls a cake,” Nick offered while moving a heavy box, “We’ll make a party of it.”

         Nora looked up hopefully but Ellie gave a derisive laugh and kept filing.

         Nick turned to her. “No, Ells, I’m serious.”

         “... That wasn’t sarcasm? 'Cause it sounded like standard Valentine sarcasm to me.”

         “It’s my gift to you. You’re holdin’ down the fort real good.”

         Ellie met his gaze with a furrowed brow. “Who are you and what have you done with my boss?”

         “Oh, c’mon Ellie. I’m a fun boss, right?”

         “... No?”

         Nora snorted and Nick dropped his hands to his sides.

         She turned to Ellie. “I dunno if you know, but Nick’s on a real ‘making things even’ kick.”

         “It’s not that, I’m just trying to show my appreciation.” He looked at Ellie. “I appreciate you. You’ve taken up a lot of responsibility while I’ve been traveling.”

         “Thank you. Though I’d appreciate a raise.”

         “Hence the cake, dear, we’re not made of money.”

         “Take the cake, Ellie,” Nora said in a stage-whisper, “I’m dying over here.”

         “Well, my stomach can’t pass up that offer either.”

         “Good.” He straightened up, “I’ll get dessert to-go from the Dugout.”

         He grabbed his coat off his desk chair and bustled out the door.

         “Well Nick seems to have a spring in his step,” Ellie said, tapping her stack of papers against the desk. “Seriously, who is that man?”

         “He’s probably feeling better than he has in a while.”

         “Hmm? Why’s that?”

         “He got some much overdue repairs done.”

         “Aww...” Ellie paused. “Wait... _by who--_ ”

         “By me,” Nora said proudly. “I know; who knew I was a synth mechanic, right?”

         She stopped filing. “Nick... Nick let you do that?”

         “Yeah,” Nora replied. Ellie stared dumbfounded. Nora wasn’t sure how to react. “Why? Is that... unusual?”

         “Nick’s really _private_ about that stuff,” she said in a hushed tone as if someone could hear. “I don’t think he’s ever let anyone repair him before. At least, not to _my_ knowledge.”

         “Really? Not even you?”

         She shook her head. “Goodness, no! If something breaks down he just goes into the back bedrooms until it’s fixed.”

         They were both silent.

         Ellie cocked her head and peered at the other woman. “I... I didn’t know you two were... _like that.”_

         Nora knew her cheeks were turning pink which made her even more flustered. “We’re not like anything-- Oh gosh, I'm not overstepping your---”

         “No no, don’t worry!” Ellie waved her hand. “I've known Nick since I was a kid. He's a father figure to me. He’s very well liked, but he doesn’t really have anyone... _special_.”

         “I assure you we’re just friends.”

         “OK, well... even so...” Ellie said, slightly sheepish, “You’re a closer friend than any I’ve known him to have. He let you do something like that, so... that _does_ make you special. I’m happy for him.” She smiled. “He deserves more... levity in his life.”

         “I think he’s been the one doing most of the lifting.” Nora chuckled. “Physically _and_ emotionally.”

         “Well Nick absolutely thrives when he has someone to take care of. I’m glad someone’s taking care of him too.”

         Nora smiled as a swell of relief and almost pride began washing away her nervousness.

         ---

         Nick returned with a drink caddy of beers and a small but delicious looking cake: chocolate with mutfruit filling.

         “I dunno if beer and cake go together,” he’d admitted while serving his assistants, “'Cause Nick never was one for booze. But I know at least one of you gets awful thirsty.”

         “Beer on the job?” Ellie asked skeptically.

         “What, I consider this off the clock.”

         While the girls made quick work of both the beverages and dessert, Nick lit up a cigarette.

         “ _Uh-uh_ , no smoking in here,” Ellie said, pointing to the sign on the wall. “My allergies are acting up with all this pollen and _dust_ , I don’t need itchy smoke either.”

         “Alright, alright, I’ll go outside.” He waved his hand. “Besides, watching you two eat chocolate cake is making me jealous.”

         “Oh?” Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you get jealous?”

         Nick shrugged and closed the door behind him.

         “Apparently he has an extreme sweet tooth,” Nora explained, “Or _had_ one, I guess.”

         “What? For real?” Ellie gaped and then laughed. “You’ve been here for a few months and it already feels like you know him better than me. He never talks about ‘past life’ stuff, unless it’s to give me a lecture.”

         “That’s all he talks about with me.”

         Ellie chewed pensively. “Is he OK?”

         “Huh?”

         “Emotionally. Just-- If I was in his situation I don’t think I’d be OK. _Ever_.”

         “I… I don’t know. I think he’s really trying to put on a brave face, though.”

         “I just thought you’d know more than me about it. Y’know. Considering he actually let you play mechanic.”

         The women were quiet for a moment as they both sipped uneasily on their drinks.

         Nora stood up. “I should--”  
  
         “Yeah,” Ellie concurred.

         Nora set down her drink and nearly finished plate and headed outside. She craned her neck, unable to see him at first, but the stale scent of smoke was unmistakable. She followed it and found Nick further out in the alley.

         “Hey, you.” He grinned at her. She stared back gravely. The smile faded from his face. “Something wrong, kid?”

         “I was just…” she stopped and considered the words. She knew it was Nick’s MO to pretend everything was fine. Now another question entered her mind. “Nick... you didn’t tell me that you don’t let people do repairs on you.”

         He gave her a look akin to a child who’d been caught in a lie. “What, uh… what makes you say--”

         “Ellie told me.”

         “Ah.”

         Nora fidgeted. “Now I feel like I did something wrong.”

         “If you did something wrong it wouldn’t have happened in the first place. I’m _very much_ an adult, I can say no,” he replied, almost defensively. “Besides, I _asked_ you.”

         She looked at him curiously. “Why don’t you let people--?”

         “It may be a scrap heap but... it's _my_ body. Just kind of... feels violating to have someone see me like that or put their hands in there.”

         “But you let me do it...”

         “Yeah well... we’ve been through a lot and... I trust you.”

         Something inside her fluttered.

         “Th-That means a lot... That you trust me like that.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Though I feel like an idiot now, not knowing it was, uh... not routine.”

         “An idiot?” Nick balked.

         “Yeah... I didn’t think it was so serious. I was making jokes and acting stupid--”

         “No, don’t -- don’t say that. I... didn’t say anything 'cause it would’ve made it _awkward_ , don’t ‘cha think?”

         She wrinkled her nose slightly. “I guess.”

         “Making a big deal of it would’ve added too much to the performance anxiety and the... _you know.._.”

          _Intimacy._

         She felt a soft buzzing through her body, knowing she'd been allowed such privilege.

         “Besides...” he added, “You acting all cute like always made me feel less... hung up.”

         She laughed and looked at her feet.

         “What?” he questioned.

         “I dunno. I... I guess it just feels nice. To know I can help you, in a way that isn’t just... y’know, understanding what it’s like to be pre-war.”

         “Ah, kid. Is that all you think I keep you around for? Nah. You’re somethin’ special. If you can convince an old bot he’s a human for a spell? _Hoo,_ what can’t you do?”

         “Read the room and take things seriously?”

         He chuckled. “Even so. You’re destined for something remarkable,” he continued in earnest. “Whether that means saving the world or raising a great kid, you’re gonna do some real good. Apart from what you’ve done _already_.”

         “Thanks,” she whispered, feeling a bit wobbly.

         No one had ever spoken to her with such kindness or had the confidence in her that Nick seemed to possess. Even Nate, the love of her life, could be a bit patronizing. Like she was ‘good’ for what she was. For her circumstances. But Nick was different. When she freed him from his kidnappers, he didn’t ask ‘how’. He asked ‘why’. It was as if Nick _always_ expected greatness from her.

         “I can’t wait to see where your road takes you,” Nick said.

         “Well, I hope you’ll be with me,” she replied.

         “Whatever you need, kid,” he deflected, like always.

         “What do _you_ want, Nick?” Nora said suddenly. He tilted his head, imploring her to be more specific. “Out of life? What are your goals?”

         He shrugged slightly. “Well, the first question is: can you really call this a life? Suppose I do have the Agency but... dunno if I can claim that for my own goal, considering I inherited the whole detective thing from Nick. I’m kind of... tying up all his loose ends.” His expression became more sorrowful. “I'm not him. But... I feel like him.”

         “You can be whatever and whoever you want to be,” she assured softly.

         “I can't steal something from another man,” he replied, almost shirking back. “Especially something precious like an identity.”

         Nora bowed her head. She wanted to say something more comforting but maybe Nick was right. Unlike the sparking wires and damaged connectors, this was potentially something she couldn’t fix.

         “Anyway,” he continued, “I guess I’m still figuring it out. Where _I_ fit into everything: Nick the synth. For the time being I just want to help whoever I can, how ever I can.”

         “That’s selfless.”

         “Easy when you don’t really have a self. I’m just trying to do right by him.”

         “For what it’s worth, I think he’d be honored.”

         “That’s nice to hear.” He gave a laugh that was almost morose. “Sometimes I think he’d feel violated. 'Cause… well, _I_ would. And everything I feel was programmed from him. So.” He sighed gently.

         A gust blew down the covered alley as if it was summoned by his sorrows and Nora instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

         “You should get inside,” Nick said, stamping out his cigarette, “you’ll catch a chill.”

         Nora nodded and followed him back into the short hallway. Nick was like her steward, guiding her through this new world, through loss and through grief. He was taking on the burdens of everyone in need, including hers, when all she wanted to do was lighten his own.

         He stopped in front of the door, jarring her from her thoughts.

         “You know, I was really trying to... discard the old identity. Move on, and put the old s.o.b. behind me.” He turned to her. “Then you came along and... it’s like diggin’ around in an old box in the attic and finding all these things you thought you’d forgotten and now you can’t bear to throw ‘em away.”

         “Is that good or bad?”

         “I dunno. It’s just... different,” he said quietly. “But I do feel like I’m... smiling more. And I wasn’t for a while.”

         “No wonder Ellie wanted me to stick around. Now she’s getting cakes out of it.”

         He smirked. “Yeah. How was it, by the way?”

         “A little dusty, but it did the trick. Kind of like you.”

         He laughed. “See? Look at that. I’m smiling again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on my [my main blog](http://television-for-dinner.tumblr.com/tagged/fic+stuff) you would've seen me ranting about the lack of robot trope tags and begrudgingly putting this under "robot kink" -- but listen, we're all friends here and I'm sure this is what half of you are here for.
> 
> Also, as always, [my art/fanworks blog](http://tommytonebender.tumblr.com) always has the newest fic updates as well as art when I can actually get myself to sit down and do it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves me feedback I adore yawl. <3
> 
> ETA: I forgot to thank [seaweedredandbrown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/pseuds/seaweedredandbrown) and [Coldharbour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coldharbour) for beta-reading bc I'm a dunce. Thanks babes.


End file.
